1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of airflow through a chassis for the cooling of electronic component.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems include numerous components that use electrical energy and produce heat as a byproduct. Typically, these components are organized in a housing or chassis for efficient placement, storage and operation. In large computer systems, these individual chassis may be further organized into a rack-based computer system that enables many rack-mounted components to be operated in a high-density arrangement, which can produce a considerable amount of heat. However, each individual chassis may have its own unique cooling requirements that may change over time with varying workload.
Heat produced by the components within the chassis must be removed to control internal component temperatures and to maintain system reliability, performance, and longevity. In a conventional rack-based computer system, rack-mounted fans move cool air through the rack to cool the components. Standalone chassis may have their own dedicated fans. However, air moving through the chassis will tend to take the path of least resistance and it becomes necessary to consider air flow impedance between and among components and groups of components within a chassis. In order to achieve adequate airflow to each component without excessive operation of the fans, system designers will position and orient components within the chassis with due consideration to the need for adequate airflow.
A processor can produce a great deal of heat during heavy usage and is typically secured to a motherboard in direct thermal communication with large heatsink. The heatsink fins extend away from the motherboard into the path of airflow through the chassis and generally comprise a group of fins that are oriented parallel to the airflow direction. Similarly, a chassis may also support multiple memory modules that are commonly arranged together on a motherboard and oriented parallel to the airflow direction through the chassis. However, each and every processor, memory module, and other component within the chassis need adequate airflow.
In any given chassis design, the component layout and operation may be tested to assure adequate airflow to each component. Still, there is a desire to avoid excessive use of fans, since fan operation can consume significant power. It is desirable, therefore, to use airflow efficiently and effectively. This objective is complicated by the dynamic nature of workloads, and thus heat production, among the chassis components.